


Make it Work

by Sakuraiai



Series: Valentines Day Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Diners, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nervousness, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Online friends to lovers, Castiel and Dean finally meet in the middle of the expanse of land between them.After a lovely day in the park, and a night dining and dancing, they soon can't keep their hands off one another.But will their long distance love keep them from their love?





	Make it Work

**Author's Note:**

> Fic one of my Valentines Day Challenge.  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Written without beta or spell check, so expect some mistakes here and there.

Castiel was nervous.  

He was so nervous to meet Dean Winchester.  

They had been talking online for the past several months. At first, he had been worried, meeting someone he had only spoken to online. But, after many calls, and so many texts, they had just...clicked.  

Fortunately, they lived several hours away, and they decided to meet halfway, in a small town, and just spend some time together. They just wanted to see if they clicked in real life and see where things would go from there.  

Coincidentally, the day when they were both free for travel was February 14th, Valentines' day. And Cas was just so much more nervous because of that.  

Was it possible to fall in love with someone online?  

He got into the small town first, parking his Lincoln outside a small café they had agreed to meet at. Sending a quick text to Dean, he settled down on a small two seat circle table. A reply came almost immediately, telling him that Dean would be coming in just a few minutes.  

There were pretty paper hearts everywhere, streamers and stickers of the windows and doors. It was festive, cute and glittering in pinks and reds. Everything made Castiel anxious.   

Nerves wracking through him, Castiel distracted himself by playing with the sugar packets on the table. He remembered their first face time phone call, and had seen the beauty of Dean Winchester, unbelieving that someone so gorgeous could like someone like him.  

His eyes had been the greenest of greens, like a forest, a small smattering of freckles over his cheeks, across his nose, pale on his sun kissed skin. And that smile, such beauty in those lips, making the corners of his eyes crinkle with lines as he laughed.  

Oh... _wow_ , that laugh.  

The memory of it still made Castiel shudder with delight.  

"Hey sweetie," Looking up, Castiel saw a waitress holding a pad of paper and a pen before her. "Waiting on your girlfriend?"  

"Something like that," He nodded. His stomach was churning with his nerves, but he sat, patiently. He wasn't really sure what Dean was to him, they were friends? Online friends? Boyfriends?  

 _Oh god_ , what if this was all just a hook up?  

The waitress nodded, giving him a smile, and topped up the coffee cup she had placed before him. He thanked her and took a quick sip of the drink, the heat soothed him from the cold air outside.  

The sound of the bell on the door caught his attention and he looked up. His breath caught in his throat.  

 _Dean_.  

He stood at the doorway, the sun light behind him, making him look like some warrior of a long ago age. His hair was spiked up, his eyes beautiful and bright, dressed in a shirt and jeans, with a red plaid shirt that made him look even more beautiful.   

_Who turned up the heat in here?_

Dean paused, eyes darting this way and that before they stopped on him. And then he smiled, and Castiel felt like his heart was going to jump right out of his chest. When Dean headed closer to him, Castiel felt the thudding of his feet drumming in his ear, his stomach convulsed, churning with butterflies, and he swore he heard faint music playing in the distance.  

"Cas!" Dean stopped right in front of the table. Castiel got up, the chair screeching on the linoleum ground, creating a loud ruckus that called the café customers attention to them. Cheeks a faint pink, he held his hands out for Dean to take, but the man was intent to drive him to an early grave by internal combustion, because he took hold of Castiel's hand and dragged him in for a hug.  

 _Holy moly.._.there was a lot of firm muscle and sweet-scented skin on this man. Unsure of what the correct protocol was for this situation, Castiel couldn't help but press his nose into Dean's neck, finding he fit perfectly in those strong arms, and inhaled the sweet scent. _Oh_ , he didn't want to move away.  

After a, surprisingly long while, they parted and sat on the table. Dean sat opposite him, legs leaning forward on the table, bumping into Castiel's own. He looked so confident, so radiant, sitting with the cool sunlight streaming through the window.  

The waitress appeared by the table once again, giving Dean a once over, and then giving Castiel a thumbs up as she poured a coffee for Dean. Castiel felt his cheek burst a bright red at that.  

"You look nothing like your picture," Dean said, placing his hands on the table.  

Castiel turned, upset at that. Of course, this absolutely gorgeous hottie thought he was ugly when they finally met.  "I'm sorry..."  

"You were cute on the phone," Dean continued, reaching for the cup. "But you're devastatingly handsome in real life,"  

_What?_

"I... you," he stumbled over his words, so flustered about the beautiful man sitting before him, thinking he was handsome! "I can't believe this is happening, you are so gorgeous in real life,"  

And then Castiel's heart stuttered again, because Dean's cheeks turned red at his compliments.   

"Thanks," He said with a quaint smile. "I've never done this before, meeting someone I've only talked to on the phone."  

Castiel nodded, knowing exactly what he was feeling. "It's like, I know you, but I don't really know you,"  

"Well, we can fix that," he replied, reaching out and taking Castiel's hand in his own. 

And suddenly it was like catching up with an old friend. They talked about everything, feeling exactly the same as they usually did when they talked over the phone. Except this way, Castiel was able to touch him, to feel him. Dean's thumb was rubbing soothing circles over the back of his hand, and it was soothing. 

The waitress had come a few more times, asking for their order, but they hadn't really stopped to read the menu. They instead went straight to the dessert menu and shared a pecan pie - Dean's favourite, Castiel remembered.

"It's always so hard to find someone who understands," Dean said, rolling his eyes at the memory of all of the dates he had had prior to meeting Cas, "I work in shifts, and sometimes people just don't get that I can't be around," 

Castiel nodded, he knew what Dean meant. Dean was a firefighter and could be called out at all times of the day and night. Castiel was a doctor, he too had the same shift cycle. It was hard to find anyone who really got that they just couldn't be available all the time. 

"But we always seem to talk," Dean added, those deep green eyes boring into his own as he bit at his bottom lip. "At all hours of the night," 

 _Oh-kay,_ the heat spiked up inside Castiel, making him sweat. He nodded. "I guess we understand each other," 

Dean leaned back, a smirk on his lips.  

Castiel let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding in, and turned a bright red. When he looked up, he saw Dean's face was much softer now. 

"I'm really looking forward to tonight," Castiel admitted breathlessly. 

Dean's gaze darkened, and Castiel felt his pulse skyrocket. "We don't have to wait until tonight," 

_Holy crap..._

"I know," He confessed, he did know. But he wanted to wait, he wanted to savour this moment with Dean. Who knew when they'd get a chance to meet again. "I don't want this to feel like a one night thing," 

"I don't either," Dean replied in kind. "But, we've got the whole day to spend together, and if we're lucky...maybe tomorrow too?" 

Castiel jumped at that. He nodded vigorously.  

Dean laughed at his eagerness. And Castiel was caught in that laugh once again. He loved making Dean smile, making him laugh. He was so relaxed, so confident. He was beautiful. 

They finished their food and went to the counter to pay. Castiel really felt like leaning up and kissing the freckles on Dean's cheeks, but he held himself back. The waitress gave them a look, smirking as if she knew exactly what Castiel was thinking. 

Feeling a bit more confident, and slightly jealous because there were so many girls looking at Dean, he slipped his hand into Deans, smirking when Dean's fingers laced with his. They made their way out of the cafe. 

"Do you want to..." Dean paused, looking to their two cars. He really wanted to stay with Castiel for the rest of the day, but he didn't want for Castiel to think he was only there to jump into bed with him and leave. This was something more than just a one night stand. Not that he didn't want to, because _damn_...Cas was something else entirely. He hadn't ever just clicked with someone in a long time. 

"Take a drive?" Castiel asked, not wanting to part from Dean either. The nodded, and got into Dean's 'Baby', as he had called her, running his hand over her body and patting the hood.  

The weather was seasonably warm, though there was a cold breeze every once in a while. Dean's car drove like a dream. And they were soon off, down the streets, passing fields and states. They stopped in front of a park, and spent the afternoon exploring. 

Castiel hadn't once let go of Dean's hand whenever he was able to, they laced their fingers together as they walked along the trails, seeing the sights and just enjoying the beauty of it all. He had had to press himself closer to Dean, just to make sure he was real. 

They stopped at a pretty river, standing in the middle of the wooden bridge, looking down to the flowing water below. That was when Dean pressed him up against the railing, taking his face in those wonderfully warm hands. They kissed them, lips meeting in a chaste, tentative first kiss. Magnificent. Castiel parted his lips, wanting more of that taste that was purely Dean. The kiss turned hot almost immediately, hunger gnawing at his stomach, wanting more. Wanting to taste as much of Dean as he could. 

Dean responded, grasping at his waist, dragging his body closer until they fit perfectly once again. He slid his hands down Castiel's body, grabbing at his ass and tugging his hips, slotting them with his own, rocking up gently. Castiel's gasp was devoured by Dean's mouth. 

They parted when they heard the sound of other people making their way up the trail. Castiel's cheeks were a bright pink, but he was glad to see Dean looking the same as he felt. Hot, and aroused. 

They made their way out of the park and found a steak house close to the cafe they had started at. There was music playing, and what looked like a dance floor in the very centre of the room. They ordered food and talked the night away, the steaks were all the more delicious with the company, and Castiel felt himself falling harder for Dean. 

And then Dean asked him to dance. 

Castiel wasn't all that enthused about that, but he was definitely eager to feel more of Dean while he could. He needed to build up an immunity to the perfection that was standing before him. 

Before tonight... 

Taking back the drink he had in his hand, they made their way to the dancefloor, where a slow, but jaunty tune was playing. One song turned into two, and soon Castiel found himself holding Dean close, foreheads pressed together, staring into those mesmerizing eyes, as they moved along the dance floor. 

Exhausted, they sat back in their seat, arms laced together, still not ready to let go, or go too far.  

"Check out that guys hair," Castiel said with a slightly mellow tone in his voice. He needed to cut down the drinks he was taking. 

"Mullet, in this day and age," Dean replied, reaching for his phone. "I've got this list here, me and my brother play it all the time. It's like bingo, we gotta find the people on here, and whoever finds them all gets a free beer," 

"Let me see that," Castiel said, taking the offered. Looking at the list, he smirked at all of the normal, and very odd things he found in there. He handed Dean back the phone and smirked. "Well, let's look for them, then, I want a free beer," 

Dean clinked there glasses together, taking a sip as Castiel sought out the many people on the list. 

"Why are you here?" Dean asked suddenly, breaking Castiel from his happy revere. "I mean, don't get me wrong. You're amazing, smart, funny, gorgeous. But...you can find someone local, right?" 

Castiel rested his arms on the table, leaning closer to Dean, until his head was leaning on Dean's shoulders. Dean reached out for his hand, lacing their fingers together. Castiel smiled, his smoother hand fitting perfectly into Dean's work-rough ones. 

"I'm shy," he confessed, looking down at their hands as he spoke. "You might not think it, but I find it difficult meeting people. All my friends are married, and my work schedule is too busy, anyone who is single just doesn't understand," 

Dean squeezed his grip, nodding in understanding. 

"Talking to you online," Castiel continued, looking up at Dean. "It scared me at first," 

"Was I really that scary to talk to?" Dean asked, leaning in closer to Castiel as another song played in the jukebox. "It wasn't like you were online dating," 

"We kind of _are_..." Castiel murmured, a twinge of a smile on his lips. Sure, it hadn't started out like that, but they were on a date right now. "Also, I hadn't expected that we would ever meet in real life. How many people do you know that have met after chatting online?" 

"We've done more than just chat," Dean added, giving Castiel a wicked look. 

Castiel's cheeks burst a bright red, remembering their conversations, some which had turned a little steamy and flirty than he had expected. It was one of the reasons why Castiel wanted to meet Dean, to see if he was real, or too good to be true. 

"Goodness, it's getting hot." Castiel murmured, peeling off his blue tie, and unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt.  

He turned red at the hungry gaze Dean was giving him. But he felt very confident. He was, however, getting excited at the thought of what that look meant. But instead of live up to the thought of turning and kissing Dean, of straddling over those bowlegs and grinding down into him -- wow, the alcohol was getting to him. 

"And I think it's time to go," Dean stated, placing Castiel's drink on the table, along with his own.  

Castiel nodded, and together they made their way out of the restaurant, and into Dean's car once again. They were quiet on the way to the motel, each deep in their own thoughts. Dean parked his car, paid for the rooms - looking away when the night clerk gave them both a knowing smile - and took Castiel's  hand as they strolled through the lobby and into the room.

They barely made it to the door, when Castiel turned around. "Can I kiss you?" he asked, in that innocent tone that turned Dean on more than it should have. He nodded, and those hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him down for a sweet kiss. 

God, he was so sweet, so hot, and so perfect. Dean felt his cock harden at the thought of what was going to happen tonight. Fumbling for the keys, he slotted them into the keyhole and pushed the door open. They stumbled inside, but Castiel didn't stop kissing him. Dean pushed him back up against the closed door, sliding his hands along Castiel's waist, feeling his skin under his shirt. He trailed his hands over those hips, having caught sight of them when they had danced, and gripped tight. 

With a breathless whine, Castiel pushed Dean back. Shocked, Dean watched in awe as Castiel unbuttoned his shirt all the way, shrugging it off until it fluttered onto the ground. Castiel's skin was smooth, and soft. Dean ached to touch him. 

"Let's go into the room, and finish this," Castiel said, reaching for Dean's clothes, pawing at his plaid shirt until it too fell to the ground. He rucked up the shirt underneath, fingers touching skin. 

Dean got to work then, reaching for Castiel, taking him into his arms, fingers digging into the straight planes and slight curves of his body. 

"Not so fast, Cas," Dean smirked. Without word, he dropped to his knees, looking up at Cas as if he was waiting for permission. 

Castiel choked, not expecting Dean to be the one to initiate this, but he wasn't about to let him stop. He nodded, and watched with lust as Dean unbuckled his buckle, peeling it off and throwing it in the recesses of the dark room. He then reached for the buttons on Castiel's slacks, unbuttoning them and pulling the zip down. He shucked off Castiel's slacks, throwing them in the dark too.  

"You ready?" Dean asked, giving Castiel one last chance to back away. 

Castiel nodded, and Dean pulled his underwear done. His cock sprang forth with anticipation. Dean smirked, leaning forward and giving his head a timid lick, those eyes were looking up at him, as if asking for approval. Castiel held onto the door, unable to take what Dean was doing to him. Dean licked and sucked at his head, easing his length into that hot mouth, his tongue swirling and curling around his cock, working him into an early orgasm. 

"Dean," he moaned, unable to look away. "Oh god, please...I'm..." 

Dean didn't stop however, he instead reached for his back pocket, and Castiel heard the familiar sound of a packet being ripped open, before he felt a slick finger probing his hole. He swore, on his tiptoes as Dean probed his hole, while his mouth worked on his cock.  

Too many sensations... 

That mouth of his was going to kill him, Castiel was sure of it. Unable to help himself, he buried his fingers into Dean's hair, trying to find some semblance of control. Dean took that as encouragement and sucked Castiel as far down as he could go. The warm, wet heat, and the slick, thick fingers stretching him open was just too much. 

"Sto-stop!" Castiel cried, at the precipice of an orgasm that would have levelled him. God, he was so sure of that. 

Dean retreated away as if he had done something wrong. But Castiel gave him a heated look, eyes narrow and hot. 

"Take off your clothes, Dean," He said.  

Dean smirked, complying. He slid his shirt up and over his head, and Castiel was met with absolute beauty once again. Dean was toned, all muscle and firmness, but his stomach had a little pudge to it. Castiel traced his fingers over his body, running his thumb over Dean's nipple, pushing him back across the floor. 

Dean let him, reaching up for him. "I think we should go into the bedroom," 

Castiel nodded. Once they reached the bed, Dean pushed him onto it. Castiel fell onto his back, looking up at Dean, moaning in anticipation of what was to come. 

"Lose the jeans," he said, tugging at the buttons.  

Dean nodded, unbuttoning his jeans and taking them off, throwing them somewhere in the recesses of the room. He knelt onto the bed, straddling over Castiel's legs. 

While he did so, Dean pressed kisses on his chest, his shoulders, sucking on his nipple and biting at the juncture of his hips. He tugged at the hem of Dean's underwear, wanting them off too. Dean complied and soon they were both naked. 

Castiel squirmed with delight as Dean's lips trailed lower and lower. He paused, straddling over Castiel, taking in the man before him. There was something so ethereal about the Castiel, he was so much more than his gorgeousness. He saw his lover tremble with anticipation, his cock twitching with impatience. 

Dean dove down, eager to taste Castiel again. He licked reverently at Castiel's cock, sucking and nipping with his lips, before taking his length into his mouth. Castiel groaned, feeling those slick fingers in his hole again, stroking and stretching him open. Bucking and squirming in delight as Dean added another finger, and then another. 

"Oh, _Dean_...please," He cried out, back at that amazing precipice again. He wanted to go over, but he wanted Dean there with him. He gripped at Dean's shoulders, dragging him back up. "I want you inside me," 

Dean nodded, eyes dilated with lust. He moved over Castiel with such grace. He pressed the head of his cock to Castiel's slick hole, wet and warm with lube and Dean's precum. Slowly, he nudged the head into his tight hole, before slowly inching all the way in.  

Castiel sucked in a breath, letting out moans and groans, swears and a chorus of Dean's name. Dean leaned forward, sucking harshly at the curve of Castiel's neck, sucking on it, and biting down as he bottomed out. Castiel choked back a scream, feeling so full. He held onto Dean's arms, sliding back and scratching thick red lines on his back as Dean started to move, slowly at first, but getting faster and faster. Castiel lifted his hips up, trying to match the rhythm. He tightened his legs on Dean's waist, wanting him to go deeper, faster.  

Without warning, Dean slid out of him, rolling him over so he was the one straddling over Dean's body.  

"Ride me, baby," he panted, and who was Cas to deny the man. He climbed on Dean, sliding his cock back into his hole. Straddling him, he started to move. God, Dean was so much deeper this way, hitting spots inside Cas he didn't even know he had. He slid his hands over Dean's body, taking in all of his glory as he moved. 

Dean's grip tightened on his ass, helping him move faster and faster. Castiel doubled over as the pleasure reached the precipice, gripping onto the sheets as he did so. And soon, he was coming, streams of white painting Dean's chest. Dean continued however, chasing his own release, and Castiel shuddered at the over stimulation. Moments later, he felt heat inside him as Dean came. 

Slowly, as they both came down from their high, Dean helped Castiel off him, laying Castiel's prone body down next to him on the bed. Like a cat, Castiel reached for him, cuddling into his warmth. 

"That was amazing," Dean murmured, turning and reaching for Castiel. " _You're_ amazing," 

Castiel let out a breath, smiling softly. "Will we be able to do this again?" He asked, coming back to reality after their perfect day.  

"Sure," Dean smiled, "We only live a few hours away, we'll make it work," 

Castiel's smile widened, he was eager to turn this into something more than a one night stand, and it seemed Dean was too. He sighed in content, snuggling into Dean, as he tugged at the covers, throwing it over their body. 

They both fell asleep, exhausted, in each other's arms. 

They'd make this work.  


End file.
